


It's Routine: The Continuation

by cutthechitchatandbegone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthechitchatandbegone/pseuds/cutthechitchatandbegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Lecter finishes his exam on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Routine: The Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to glittercrow for being AMAZING and helping me with these stories. 
> 
> For the record, it is not necessary to have read It's Routine before reading this. It can stand alone.

“Will, please, come in.” Hannibal gestured in to the private office. “I'll be back momentarily, just make yourself comfortable.” As soon as Will had stepped into the office, Hannibal stepped back out and closed the door to finish his preparations.

In the office, Will's discomfort with the situation increased. He saw the sterile exam table, covered in paper and so very disheartening. The walls had varied medical supplies and a counter with with a sink had tongue depressors and cotton balls and it was nerve-wracking. Will sat in one of the two chairs, the closest to the door, not wanting to sit on that blasted paper-covered table.

Hannibal was having a quick conversation with a friend of his. “Thank you so much for letting me use your office. My patient is experiences a great deal of white coat syndrome, otherwise I simply would have sent him to you.”

“I understand.” The woman responded, smiling. “I have some patients who probably won't function should I retire.”

He smiled, giving her a friendly pat on the arm before stepping over to finish his preparations.

He carried a tray back to the room. “Will?” He couldn't knock yet, but he transferred the tray onto his hip so he could open the door.

Hannibal's voice was only slightly comforting. “Come in.” He mumbled.

Hannibal was slightly surprised to see Will sitting in a chair instead of on the exam table, but he kept his surprise to himself. “Would you mind sitting up on the examination table, please?” His tone was gentle, and it gave Will the option to refuse, if he absolutely had to.

“Sorry...” He moved over to the exam table and sat on the awful crinkly paper. He hated doctors' offices.

“It is flu season, as you know. We can't have you getting the flu and having to sit out a case.” He washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves from the tray he'd brought in. “While the flu shot does not protect against every strain of the flu, it does protect against the most relevant ones. Should you get the flu, even after having the injection, it will lessen the recovery time.”

“So I can still get the flu after getting the shot?” Why even bother getting it, then? It wasn't mandatory.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Said Hannibal, picking up the needle. “But it is unlikely. Please roll up your sleeve for me, Will.”

“Which one?” He knew it didn't matter, but he felt like prolonging the inevitable.

Hannibal could sense that Will needed some direction. He looked entirely lost and desperate. “The right one, if you please.” He uncapped the needle and crossed over to Will.

Will rolled up his sleeve carefully, as precise as he could. His breath was quick as he watched Dr. Lecter prepare the needle. “H-how many?”

“Pardon?” Hannibal was broken from his trance. The needle was ready, but he paused to answer Will's question.

“How many do you plan to give me?” He played with the hem of his shirt awkwardly, looking like a child of six instead of a man of thirty seven.

“Ah.” He paused, deeply breathing. He wasn't sure how Will would receive this news. “You are due for a tetanus booster, and it said on your chart that you never received the varicella vaccine. Three in all. Nothing to fret over.” He said with a gentle smile.

“Not for you, maybe.” Will scoffed.

Hannibal didn't react to the comment, but instead, he grasped the back of Will's bicep, causing the other man to flinch. “Relax, please.” At the perfect angle, the needle was pressed in to Will's flesh and he cried out, jerking. “Easy, Will.” Hannibal urged as he pushed the plunger down. “It's finished.” He said, tossing the needle into the sharps box. “Are you all right?” He asked, immediately ripping open a bandaid to place over the site of the needle stick.

“That fucking hurt.” He grumped, looking the other way so Dr. Lecter wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes.

He patted Will on the back, giving a gentle smile that Will didn't see. “I need access to your other arm, Will.” He said, trying to sound gentle.

He sniffled, rolling up his left sleeve and rolling down his right one. He was sore already and he hated this and it felt entirely unfair. He gripped his shirt hem in his left hand while Dr. Lecter was over at the counter, readying the next needle. “Tell me about your dogs.” Hannibal said as he turned to Will with the alcohol pad in hand.

“You-you want to know about my dogs?” Will gave him an incredulous look.

“I've been in practice long enough to know that distracting patients often helps them. So yes, I would like to hear about your dogs.” He wiped Will's arm with the pad and gave him a kind look. “I've been thinking of getting a dog, myself.”

“Oh. Y-you-you should. Dogs are great. I have... a lot. All strays. Winston is my newest.”

Hannibal grabbed the needle. “Look at the wall, please.” He paused, realizing that Will hadn't resumed talking about the dogs. “I don't believe I instructed you to stop talking, Will.” He gave Will an unusually firm glare, making Will quiver. 

He looked at the wall and whispered, “Sorry. Um. The dogs? I got Winston not too long ago. He was just wandering as I was driving by and ow!” He turned to look back at Dr. Lecter, only to see him disposing of the needle and he frowned. “You didn't even warn me.”

“But it didn't hurt as badly this time, did it?” His tone brooked no argument.

“No... I guess not.”

“Good.” He placed the bandaid on Will's arm and asked him to bend over the examination table.

Will blanched. “You want to stick a needle in my ass?”

“I do not wish to cause you pain, Will. However, it is a necessity. And it would not be 'in your ass' as you so gracefully put it, but rather right below your hip.”

Without a word, Will stood up and huffed. He looked to the door, either making sure it was closed or considering bolting – Hannibal wasn't sure. He then, much to Hannibal's approval, bent himself over the table slightly.

“I'm going to lower your pants just a bit. Is that all right, Will?” He knew it was unprofessional, but he wasn't entirely sure Will would be willing to do it himself at the moment.

“Fine.” Grumbled Will, burying his face in his arms.

Hannibal pulled Will's pants and underwear down about an inch, so he would have easier access to his target. He repeated the aseptic technique to clean the area before picking up the needle and pinching the skin he intended to inject.

Will was blushing a bright red. He was miserable and embarrassed and in pain. This sucked. But he decided to keep talking about the dogs. “Winston is... is golden brown and very loving. He sleeps on my bed. The rest of the dogs sleep on the floor or in their cages. I don't close the cages, but they like it in there. I guess they feel safe.”

It was then that Hannibal plunged the needle in to Will's fine skin. “It is normal to feel safe in an enclosed environment.” Said Hannibal as he disposed of the final needle. “All right, Will. You are done.”

The sting of the medication as it coursed through him was worse than before. As soon as Hannibal declared that he was done, Will stood and reached back to rub his hip. “Can I go home now?”

“Of course.” He tossed his gloves in the trash and smiled at Will. “You were very brave, Will.” He sounded as though he was addressing a child, not a man, and Will picked up on that.

“I'm not a child, Dr. Lecter.” He defended, crossing his arms.

“No, of course not. I am sorry if I implied anything. I merely meant that you overcame your fears and I am quite proud of you.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Will blushed, ducking his head. “I-I need to get home. It's dinner time. For-for the dogs.” He didn't know why Dr. Lecter had the ability to make him feel this way. So embarrassed and weak...

Hannibal nodded, giving a smile as he opened the door. “Have a good day, Will.”


End file.
